


Different

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't the same without her here. (Morgan/Elle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shirasade

 

 

It isn't the same without her here. 

Sometimes he'll see someone in the corner of his eye and for a moment he thinks it's Elle, but it never is. 

She was never the same after being shot and Morgan knows Elle needed the time away, knows she needed time to heal from wounds none of the others could see.

He saw; he always sees everything when it comes to Elle.

And he wishes she'd come back.

He wishes he had the nerve to phone her and tell her he misses her.

He wonders if she'll say she misses him too. 

 


End file.
